The invention relates to a supporting plate unit to contact a ceiling panel and for supporting one or more objects which project at least partially through the ceiling panel.
Such supporting plate units are commonly used in the case of ceiling panels with a modular construction, in other words, in the case of ceiling panels which are supported by a frame. Such supporting plate units give support to, for example, light fittings. A commonly used construction comprises a supporting plate unit consisting of one or more plywood sheets which are laid on a ceiling panel. Such supporting sheets are strong, but they have the disadvantage that they are heavy and take up a relatively large amount of height.